


post cleansing

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: reborn [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: (as much as can be in the context of this show and with this pairing), Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Established Hannigram, First Kisses, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Sweetness, Genderfluid Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Will, Top Will Graham, agender hannibal lecter, demiromantic pansexual hannibal, hannibal and will becoming equals, murder husbands doing what they do best, panromantic demisexual will, plenty of foreplay, post-3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not cannibalism," Hannibal intones, in much the same manner he did once all those years ago to Dr. Abel Gideon, except this time, it's to Will Graham about Bedelia Du Maurier. "Unless we're equals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. act i

**Author's Note:**

> i've been planning and working on this fic since the start of last november, and will be updating a new chapter every week throughout january.

"It's not cannibalism," Hannibal intones, in much the same manner he did once all those years ago to Dr. Abel Gideon, except this time, it's to Will Graham about Bedelia Du Maurier. "Unless we're equals."

"You don't see her as your equal?" Will questions, neither sounding surprised nor negative overall about the whole situation. It's not surprising to him, and he's really only phrasing the statement like a question for the sake of conversation.

Hannibal doesn't reply, not really needing to, a slight smile on his face all the answer his partner needs. Because that's what they are now: partners. All else the older man does is lead the younger towards a spare room of the small house they're residing in for one night more.

"We'll need to move soon," Will says unnecessarily, only to fill the quiet between them, preferring to speak parts of their plan to make it actually seem real to him. "While they might not have questioned her killing herself with what she tried to stab me with, they won't be so blind as not to know we cooked her leg in clay and tasted the meat."

We. That's a turn of phrase Will uses often now. He doesn't delude himself into thinking that he's merely observing when he's actively participating and enjoying it.

"Tonight," Hannibal ammends as he takes a seat, the smile widening as Will stands before him, tilting his head up so he can glance fully upon the beauty that is bestowed upon him daily and will continue to be bestowed upon him for as long as said beauty will allow. "We'll make our next move tonight."

Will inclines his head before shuffling forward, their toes not even an inch from each other now, leaning forward, the motions slow and fluid as he places the palms of his hands on the arm rests of the chair the other is still sat in. Hannibal wants to move forward, he wants to cup Will's face in his hands; _he wants, and wants, and wants..._

Will grins and murmurs, "capture bonding," as he leans even closer until there is barely any breath between their two bodies. Their lips brush in a sweet kiss, their first. Sweet, that is, unlike the first of any kisses shared; on the cliff top as the bluffs continued to erode even as they swayed together and fell through the air until breaking apart when hitting the surface of the cold water of the roiling Atlantic.

Hannibal makes a noise that's a mix between questioning and pleased, and Will only pulls back to answer, "she attempted to bond with you in the hopes that she wouldn't be breakfast," before stealing a second sweet kiss. Hannibal doesn't disagree with the observation. Will's observations are hardly ever wrong.

Will never mentions her name. He doesn't need to. She's not important enough for that.

Hannibal never mentions her name, either, neither wanting nor needing to sour the ambience that's finally pleasant between them when they find themselves alone with each other more often than not. While he is glad and grateful they can express their love for one another-or whatever it is they precariously have-in a physical way now, he still wants them to connect on an emotional level, too. One without the other, in simple terms, would be boring to him; it's a craving he knows well, one he knows how to explain, but they still need to discuss things between them in due course.

Despite Hannibal not knowing how to read Will's mind, the latter wants exactly the same thing, although in a slightly different way. They've yet to discuss a few important points that need to be brought up-perhaps in a conversation or two-before they can continue in their partnership, and more. Will would never admit it in so many words, but Bedelia was right about one thing: he craves Hannibal, as well.


	2. act ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe you called it low hanging fruit," Hannibal concedes with a faint smirk, ever amused. "Lazy psychiatry. It wounds me to this day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double post this week, before posting singular chapters on fridays right through to the end of this month.

They're sat in bed together, facing opposite each other, Hannibal smiling first and unable to suppress it as he wonders upon how far they've come and indeed how far he himself has come since childhood. Will finds himself smiling not too soon after, tilting his head slightly and watching the other man until the older of the pair arches an eyebrow as if in inquiry, a silent _what?_ in the space between them.

"I know plenty about your childhood home," Will says as he turns so he's lying on his back with his head on Hannibal's lap, looking up at his new partner. Hannibal's lips quirk up at one corner and he inclines his head in agreement with a soft noise rising in the back of his throat as he awaits Will to continue speaking his point. "You only know the bare minimum about mine, despite the fact you were once my unofficial therapist. You never badgered me more about mine than just that one time."

"I believe you called it low hanging fruit," Hannibal concedes with a faint smirk, ever amused. "Lazy psychiatry. It wounds me to this day."

Will snorts, "c'mon, you know it was just a way to get a rise out of me."

Hannibal snorts, too, shaking his head slightly. "You wish to discuss more of yours now? Please, don't feel as if you owe it to me just because you visited my homeland."

"I want to tell you," Will can't even half cover his face, not even wishing to as he stares up at the former therapist. "I want to let you know me further, of what you don't already. Do you want to know?"

Hannibal is hardly going to pass up this opportunity when Will is being so...willing. "I do, whatever you wish me to know."

"I'm surprised you never looked me up," Will grins slightly, sliding one of his palms against Hannibal's in a sign of trust and affection. "Before my time as a cop in New Orleans, at least."

"I never wanted secondhand information," Hannibal leans closer to place a gentle kiss on one of Will's temples, the one with the scar, before nuzzling lovingly. Will much prefers this physical contact rather than getting gutted or his head being cut open with a saw due to a misunderstanding. "Not with something so personal. I care, Will."

Will knows, and he hums as much, before asking, "what do you wish to know? Ask."

Hannibal does, and he enjoys listening to Will inform him of his childhood, the parts he conveniently missed out beforehand, then his adolescent years, before the younger man pauses and clears his throat, as if missing something out there. Hannibal doesn't interrupt, although he is curious about what he's missing. There's nothing about his past relationships, not yet.

Maybe that's to come, though. Hannibal has been patient, as much as he can be, up to this point, so it wouldn't be difficult for him to be patient still.

"There is...a little more," Will confirms Hannibal's suspicion, and at least he's being vocal and open about it instead of hiding behind his glasses. Not that he's ever really hidden behind the frames of the spectacles much after their first initial meeting in Jack Crawford's office. "I know you won't judge me for it, but it's still difficult to say aloud when I'm not used to having someone so accepting of who I am."

"I understand," Hannibal says, and he sounds convincing and genuine. He's understood the younger of the pair up until this point. There's not much else he could guess of what is missing as a part of the Will Graham Formatative Years story. "Thank you for being open, Will."

"We're...equals now, more than ever. Partners. There's no reason nor excuse for not being truthful and open," Will says and rolls to his side so he's lying next to the older man, gazing up at him like he's something to behold. He's seen that look reflected back at himself more times than he can count, even before he knew what the look meant. "Not after what's happened before."

They have the scars to show for it.

"Despite the fact we're both creatures of habit, even we can change when it's called for," Hannibal murmurs and shifts so he's lying on his side, facing Will, closing the gap between them when the other glances at him again so they can kiss. Hannibal cups Will's scarred cheek so he can stroke over the deep groove of puckered skin with his thumb, knowing it doesn't hurt as much now and is healing every day, a soft noise from Will passing between them when Hannibal whispers, "our scars will remind us that the past was real, and in turn, the future."

"Our future." Will whispers back and kisses him again.

The kisses last until they're both breathless and in a tangle of clothed limbs, the silence soon between them only broken by a soft yawn from the older man. Will laughs, finding it endearing for some reason he can't even pinpoint. He finds he's completely fine with not knowing everything that his empathy usually affords him when he forces himself to look at all the evidence that presents itself.

"I apologize." Hannibal finds himself saying before he's interrupted by another laugh and a teasing roll of blue eyes.

"It's a normal bodily function, Hannibal," Will grins and struggles to hold back a sudden yawn of his own, becoming further amused at just that. "There's no need to apologize. I couldn't possibly ever assume you're yawning because you find kissing me a boring activity."

"Indeed not." Hannibal agrees, almost wanting to remark that he's waited long enough, but he knows that Will probably already knows that fact without him verbally confirming it.

"I'll stay here with you, if you'd like?" Will is much more comfortable having opened up almost completely, even if it is their first time sharing a bed together. The smiles he displays appear easier and less forced than usual, the one on his face now no different as he moves closer to press into the older man's warmth. He hopes Hannibal will want him to stay.

"I would like that very much," Hannibal tries not to sound to eager, but it's hard to disguise that eagerness when his arms suddenly slip around Will's upper body to prevent him from escaping the bed Hannibal hopes they'll make their own, together. As if he could ever send Will away, especially now. "If it would please you, also."

"It would."


	3. act iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What exactly do you want out of this, Hannibal?"
> 
> The question makes Hannibal blink, almost as if Will should already know the answer to the question, but of course, he knows that's not quite the case regarding empathy. It's not mind reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agender: is a term which can be literally translated as 'without gender'. it can be seen either as a non-binary gender identity or as a statement of not having a gender identity.
> 
> [http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/agender]
> 
> gender fluid: is a gender identity which refers to a gender which varies over time. a gender fluid person may at any time identify as male, female, neutrois, or any other non-binary identity, or some combination of identities. their gender can also vary at random or vary in response to different circumstances.
> 
> [http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/gender_fluid]
> 
> demiromantic: is a romantic orientation on the aromantic spectrum. someone who is demiromantic only experiences romantic attraction after a strong emotional connection is formed. like with any romantic orientation, demiromantic individuals can have any sexual orientation. the sexual counterpart to demiromantic is 'demisexual'. 
> 
> [http://aromantic.wikia.com/wiki/demiromantic]
> 
> panromantic: a person who is romantically attracted to others but is not limited by the other's sex or gender. similar to biromantic. panromantics will tend to feel that their partner's gender does little to define their relationship. often someone identifying as biromantic will also choose to identify as panromantic. panromantic asexuals seek romantic relationships for a variety of reasons including companionship, affection, and intimacy, but they are not sexually attracted to their romantic partners. the sexual counterpart to panromantic is pansexual. 
> 
> [http://www.asexuality.org/wiki/index.php?title=panromantic]

It's Will who is the first to broach the subject, and that's honestly more surprising to Hannibal than the topic they'll soon be discussing. The older of the pair quirks a brow when his younger partner asks if they can have a conversation. _Just_ _like the old times_ , Will had smiled a little nervously.

"Of course," Hannibal couldn't exactly disallow it, always eager to learn more about Will, who he firmly believes is the other half of his soul. It's not just the physicality that is appealing to the ex-therapist; it's also the fact they're linked by their minds, as well as being of one soul. At least to him it appears that way. "We can move to the study, if you'd prefer. It's quieter in there than it is in here."

They're sat on the couch in the living area until Will stands and holds out his hand for the other to take, which Hannibal does, moving to the study together. They sit opposite each other and it's such a familiarity to them that they both have to catch their breaths and hold their smiles back at realizing just how far they've come, full circle. Hannibal inclines his head and allows the silence to settle over them, awaiting Will to speak again, to bring up what he wishes to discuss.

"What exactly do you want out of this, Hannibal?"

The question makes Hannibal blink, almost as if Will should already know the answer to the question, but of course, he knows that's not quite the case regarding empathy. It's not mind reading.

Will must mistake the silence for confusion because he elaborates on his first question. "Of us, I mean. What do you want out of...this? For us?"

"A partner," he replies, his tone of voice calm and easy. "Someone who sees me as well as I see them."

"An equal?" Will asks, for Hannibal to nod with a slight smile. "Not... A boyfriend? Or husband? Partner."

Will's choice of words, what he picks up on, _oh_ , Hannibal could love him harder for it. Only he would ever pick up on the hints Hannibal is dropping, as subtle as they are.

"That is correct," Will almost interrupts him before he, too, elaborates on what he means, exactly. "I'd hate to presume."

"Presume?" Will looks a bit confused, although he also looks as if he's holding his breath, awaiting something.

"Another's gender."

"Gender... A horribly confusing subject for most, when not part of what is considered the norm." Will exhales a breath after he speaks, now leaning forward with his fingers laced together over his lap, gearing up to get to the core of the matter he's trying ever so hard to speak in so many words.

"You can safely assume I'm not part of what is considered to be the norm, Will."

"You're not...?" Will feels his chest tighten ever so slightly, not wanting to assume anything, either. Not when this seems like a conversation about as fragile as a baby bird. He's never had the chance to discuss his identity with anyone, certainly not like this, so openly.

Hannibal inclines his head again, asking, "would it be easier if I told you about my identity first, Will? Then you can fill in the gaps of what I don't already know about your own. Can I assume that you want to tell me about yours?"

"Please. And I do. I will."

Hannibal is silent for a while, Will's fingers tapping lightly against the arm rest in a slow rhythm to quieten his heart that is beating too hard in his ears, until the silence is broken by a low murmur of, "agender."

"You're--"

"I'm agender."

"What about your pronouns? I never even thought to ask, I'm sorry."

"I never asked after yours, either, and for that, I also apologize, Will," Hannibal sounds genuine, and he is. "I don't mind the use of _he_ , or _him_. I also like _they_ , or _them_."

Will is grateful for the fact he hasn't been misgendering Hannibal the whole time he's known him, another exhale released with a hum of, "I'm...genderfluid. I used to assume it was because of my empathy; being able to get into the minds of anyone, regardless of who they were and what gender they are. But it's not. One isn't the cause of the other. Some days I feel more masculine, others I feel more feminine, and occasionally I feel neutral."

"I understand about feeling neutral, completely."

"I honestly don't mind which pronouns are used. I'm used to hearing _he_ and _him_ most often, and because it didn't feel off, I've been fine with them for a long time. Even if I was more open about my gender, I'd still probably use them the most. It's not as if pronouns are gendered, is it?"

"Indeed not, my dear Will."

"There's more," Will finally leans back in the chair he's sat in, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders now the topic of his gender is completely out in the open. He can't help smiling, just a little, at the fact Hannibal has been able to open up even more, too. He waits for that one eyebrow to raise before continuing with, "my orientation. I'd like you to know that, also."

"Oh?" Hannibal answers with the question, causing the smile on Will's face to appear wider just briefly as his own makes an appearance in response. He's enjoying this conversation as much as all the others, if not a little more. He always enjoys finding more about the other, espcially things of a personal nature, the way it quenches his need for an emotional connection.

"Yeah, I'm... Demisexual. I have to feel an emotional connection to someone else before I can even think about--"

"You slept with Margot."

Will swears he could hear a pin drop in the silence that follows, feeling just a nostalgia of guilt that he doesn't feel anywhere near as stark as he had back then. Hannibal's tone of voice suggests he's not accusing Will of anything, it's just mild curiosity. If it was a case of the former, he'd jab back with, _yeah, no thanks to you_ , but he manages to refrain, a strained smile appearing now.

"I'm a terrible person as it is, at least to anyone but you, but... It was easy to imagine it wasn't her."

"Oh, so you imagined Alana, then?"

"No."

"I'm surprised."

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Hannibal. Longer than either of us realized, I think."

It's like the air is sucked out of the room after that confession falls between them, as dull as footfalls in freshly laid snow.

"Even now, you continue to surprise me." Hannibal repeats the sentiment.

"I like the fact I keep you on your toes, if no-one else can."

"I'm pansexual." Hannibal says after a few more beats of silence pass between them, feeling the need to exchange the information about himself as Will is so open to a _quid pro quo_.

"And your romantic inclination?"

Hannibal finds himself bracing his hands lightly on the arm rests of the chair he's sat in, murky maroon gaze boring into grey-ish blue. He stays silent, a hint of amusement quirking the corners of his lips up.

"Fine," Will concedes, realizing that he'd have to divulge that information about himself first before Hannibal would return it. An equal give and take. "Panromantic. I can date anyone, regardless of their gender."

"Demiromantic. Much like you need the emotional connection with someone to have sexual relations, I need that and a sense of equality before being romantically attracted or attached to them."

Will quirks a brow when the look of amusement on Hannibal's face becomes more obvious, as if laughing at one of the many trains of thought he's able to hold at any one time. Hannibal shakes his head a little, clearing his throat.

"Care to elaborate?"

"As we blur the lines between ourselves and each other, we also parallel in our desires and needs when it comes to romance and sex. I apologize, I shouldn't find it so amusing."

"No," Will finds himself smiling, as well, as he realizes that Hannibal is right. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. "You're right. We do."

"That's what I want, Will. Not just the murder, for us. I want this, too, the quiet moments and realizations. I've only recently realized it myself, just how damning my feelings for you are."

Will hums in genuine understanding, before he stands and reaches a hand out for Hannibal to take again, the pair of them moving back to the living area. Hannibal takes the seat he'd been sat in before, expecting Will to sit at the other end of the couch, again surprised when his partner instead straddles his lap.

"I love you," Will says and cards a hand through Hannibal's hair, before cupping his face with both, leaning forward so his chest is flush against the other's and their lips mold together perfectly in that moment, and as cliché as it is, it's as if they're made for each other. "I hope you know that, Hannibal."

"I do," the way Will says his name is reminiscent of his tone of voice back before they'd decided to use Hannibal as bait for Francis Dolarhyde, _The Great Red Dragon_ , and it makes him want to arch up against the other as if he's saying _please_ again. He presses a firmer, hotter kiss against Will's mouth, the softest of groans catching in the back of his throat. "I love you, too. I hope you know that, Will."

Will grins, honestly a little bit smug at having gained that sort of reaction out of the ex-doctor, humming in the affirmative as he kisses him, again and again, until the urge to strip their clothes off arises and he has to pause things right there, not wanting their first time to be on the couch, of all places. Call him an old romantic, of all things, but he wants it to be special, and to mean something, and as unconventional as the pair are, he wants it to be a conventional affair.

Hannibal can see the look in his younger partner's eyes and almost seems to understand the pause of their actions without even asking, _why?_

"For another day." Hannibal allows Will to climb off of his lap to return to the seat next to him, unable to fight another small smile as the younger of the two moves closer and rests his head against the elder's shoulder.

"For another day," Will hums his assent, closing his eyes as he lets the comforting silence between them lull him. He's grateful for the fact that Hannibal is patient enough to wait. He may be a cannibalistic serial killer, as Will himself is, but at least he's considerate when it comes to the new state of their relationship. "Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i'm actually really enjoying writing this fic, and i really hope people reading have the same feelings towards it as i do, even if we don't have the exact same headcanons for hannibal and will.
> 
> that being said, thank you to those who are reading, bookmarking it, and giving me kudos!


	4. act iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another level of mutual and reciprocated intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! finally, i have an update for y'all. hopefully people are still here, reading this.
> 
> not beta'd, so any grammatical errors are my own. apologies in advance for any that may be there. feel free to point them out.

Hannibal sat at the bench of his harpsichord a couple of hours after dinner had taken place, fingers grazing over different combinations of the keys, eyes closed in concentration; it was as if the music flowed through him, around him, and he could see it in his mind's eye. Will hovered in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the frame, just listening for a while without speaking. Hannibal smiles to himself, his uncanny knack for sensing when somebody was there just as useful now as it was back when he was a surgeon, maybe even before then.

"Hello, Will."

"Hey," Will smiled and took that as a cue to move forward, joining his partner on the bench which was just big enough for the pair of them. He glances out of the window, taking note of the low evening light for a few moments, before complimenting the other's music. "That was beautiful. A new composition?"

The youngest doesn't bother asking if the composition was one of Hannibal's own. It always was.

"Indeed. One for you."

Will turns his head to gaze upon the face of the other, a pinkish hue coloring his cheeks as the sentiment sinks in, unable to stop himself from leaning closer to kiss the corner of Hannibal's mouth. Their hands brush, fingers intertwining with practised ease, lips curving up at the corners of their mouths. It's another level of mutual and reciprocated intimacy.

"It's beautiful." Will whispers once they've parted, resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder, and for the briefest of moments they both are transported back to the night they slayed the Red Dragon together.

"I had hoped it would be, that you would find it so," Hannibal hums softly, bringing a hand up to rest the pads of his fingers beneath Will's chin to tip his head up a fraction so they can kiss again. It's sweet and tender. "It's difficult to find anything less than beautiful with you, Will Graham."

The weight of the words that sometimes pass Hannibal Lecter's lips sinks right into Will's gut, causing a lick of heat to slowly spread up his spine. He hadn't been able to name the feeling before, not having felt it in so long, not with the way he is; but he can name it now, the heavier sensation between his legs and the breathlessness with which stalls some of his own words, occasionally stealing them away.

It's arousal.

"I want-"

"-you."

They both laugh, seemingly on the same wavelength.

"But not here."

"No."

"The bedroom." Will suggests without sounding like it's a suggestion, his chest expanding and filling with what feels like more heat. He's holding his breath in anticipation, excitement. He wants this.

"Yes."

They kiss again and don't manage to move elsewhere for quite some time, just getting used to the feeling of what this is. Of what it's actually going to lead to.

"C'mon." Will is the one to break away first, but not for long, offering his hand to Hannibal, who takes it with his own and allows the other to lead the way to the bedroom.

The journey to the bedroom is short and filled with no words, which somehow makes the atmosphere between them even more electric as their clothes are stripped away by the hands of their opposite. Their equal. Hannibal is the one who ends up with his back upon the sheets, Will crawling over him and settling between his thighs.

"You've been here before?" Will asks with a slightly lopsided grin, a level of calm settling over him, despite his heart hammering hard against his chest.

"Haven't you?"

"I can't say I have, no," Will snorts a laugh. It sounds somewhat similar to their years old therapy sessions. "Don't even think about psychoanalyzing me right now."

"You know better than anyone that I can't shut it off," Hannibal drawls, his accented voice dipping lower, arching his back as Will presses kisses along his collar bones. Their chests soon press together, and Hannibal continues. "You can't shut it off, either."

"Sex helps," Will admits, cheeks darkening in a flush that makes him even more beautiful in Hannibal's biased opinion. "Sometimes, if it's with someone I, uh, have the emotional connection with."

Hannibal doesn't ask, allowing a silence to settle between them that is nice and not awkward at all; his hands roam over the muscles of his lover's back, nails digging in and dragging down along his spine to make him shiver and arch like a feline, Will's teeth digging into his lower lip to cut off a breathy groan.

"Hannibal."

"Will."

Will finds himself laughing again, ducking his head to reign feather light kisses across Hannibal's jaw up to the lobe of his ear, nipping and tugging at the soft flesh there with a throaty hum.

"You know what I'm going to ask for."

"In the drawer, dear Will."

Will stretches across the body beneath his own to retrieve the stocked bottle of lube and a condom; they've discussed sex before, not knowing when it would happen, or if it would even happen at all. It's not the most important thing in the world, to either of them, both happy to let it happen if the need arised and both happy to forgo it if the opposite occured. There were plenty of other ways to express their love and share intimacy with each other.

Hannibal's hands move from Will's back to grasp at the headboard of their bed, spreading his thighs when his partner settles between them again. He's slightly surprised that Will knows just how much pressure to apply to his entrance, without making it hurt, when stretching the tight ring of muscles there after coating two or three of his fingers with lubrication and warming the cold liquid. The eldest doesn't quite jolt at the first touch, soon enough acclimating to the pressure, which eases after a few minutes.

"How does that feel, Hannibal?"

"It feels good," Hannibal's cock twitches when the pads of Will's fingers brush over what he knows to be his prostate and he smiles in dulled bliss, stroking himself a few times. "Very good."

Will watched the movement with darkened blue eyes, lips parting in a soft noise of approval at having caused a physical reaction, grateful that he can cause it again and again until Hannibal is near enough begging him to stop so he won't come too soon.

Now, that was having a dizzying sense of power over someone, his own erection as hard as it had ever been.

"I want to fuck you, Hannibal."

"Go ahead, Will."

Will almost laughs again at how _polite_ Hannibal sounds, taking a moment to line himself up, before ever so slowly pushing into the heat. Inch by glorious inch, he tries not to become completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being sheathed within his partner, a small gasp falling from parted lips when he bottoms out and pauses to catch his breath. His fingers dig into Hannibal's thighs, and honestly, when had he even grasped at the other there?

Blinking his eyes open, Hannibal stares up at Will with a flushed face, the pair of them as distracted as the other just by this type of penetration for the first time. The eldest feels comfortably full already and he urges Will to move, the desire for friction that's already far too much, yet not nearly enough to overcome his senses. Will gives Hannibal what he wants; what they _both_ want, the steady and even roll of his younger partner's hips causing Hannibal to arch his own up to meet him halfway, grasping at the headboard when their movements become more frantic.

Their gasps and grunts become groaning and breathless proclamations of how good the other feels, a cacophany of noise that increases in volume until Hannibal flips them over with such speed that it almost knocks the breath right out of Will, the eldest climbing atop Will's lap and rotating his hips with more intent. Will allows himself to relinquish the full control he had, happy to let Hannibal do most of the work here, stunned by and in awe of Hannibal's graceful movements despite what act they're partaking in. His back arches and he thrusts up into the heat with more force than before, feeling his gut clench along the edges of his climax which is fast approaching.

" _Ah!_ " That's Will.

" _Fuck!_ " That's Hannibal, who also curses in his mother tongue.

At least that's the language Will thinks he's cursing in as his grip tightens on Hannibal's hips and their movements clash together like the ocean had clashed against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff they'd dived off the top of. All they both know is that they won't last long, not like this. They don't.

Hannibal is the first to come; Will pegs his prostate - or rather, jack hammers against it after hitting it by accident the first time during their love making - and the eldest is lost to the sensations until he's driven over the edge by the force to be reckoned with in Will Graham. Will follows soon after, his vision going white and his fingers digging bruises into his lover's hips. They collapse together, arms wrapped around each other for several moments as they catch their breath, until Hannibal climbs off of Will to fetch them wash cloths to wipe over themselves.

Discarding the dirtied cloths and Will's condom, the pair settle into bed, Hannibal wrapped up in Will's arms.

"I love you."

"I know you do," Will whispers with a soft grin, their gazes meeting and locking as they speak. "I love you, too."

Hannibal smiles and ducks his head to rest it beneath Will's chin, the youngest pressing a gentle kiss atop Hannibal's head as he feels his breathing evening out with soft puffs against cooling skin, the tendrils of sleep soon wrapping around them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not updating this as quickly and as frequently as i'd promised back in january. i got sidetracked and hadn't written these last two chapters out beforehand. it also didn't help not having any laptop data these past couple of months to be able to post anything.
> 
> as many already know (if you follow me on twitter or tumblr), i'm a sexually repulsed asexual, so writing smut or nsfw content in bulk form can make me feel a bit :/ but i really wanted to get around to writing this chapter and posting it. i hope it's not too bad, keeping the aforementioned in mind. 
> 
> comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @skysclc | tumblr: aroacedexter


End file.
